Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration!
Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! is a live stage show produced by Life Like Touring, under license from HIT Entertainment. It was directed by Troy Sussman. The show started on July 23, 2015 in the Western Region, United Arab Emirates. Synopsis Join Barney and friends on a stupendous around the world adventure in BARNEY LIVE! WORLD TOUR. Cousin Riff has sent Barney a special package in the mail – a beautiful globe of the world! Barney, B.J. and Baby Bop must use the globe and follow the clues to find cousin Riff and a list of very special items! As Barney and his friends travel to France, Japan, India, China, and Mexico, they have a terrific time learning about language and culture in each new country. This new production will have audiences singing and dancing along to everyone’s favourite Barney songs. Characters * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff (Voice: Mahalia Brown, Costume: ?) * Ensemble - Adam Noviello, Jemma Plunkett, Ben Adams, Celina Yuen and Monique Dawes Songs (This song list is incomplete and might be out of order. The following songs are confirmed by footage of the show) # Barney Theme Song # Barney Theme Song (Reprise/Short version) # The Clapping Song # The Airplane Song # The Welcome Song (French) # Alouette # Oh Where, Oh Where Has Baby Bop Gone? # Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Blankey Gone? # The Goodbye Song (French) # The Welcome Song (Hindi) # The Elephant Song # The Dino Bengal Dance # The Goodbye Song (Hindi) # The Caboose Rides in the Back # The Magic Carpet is a Way to Go # The Welcome Song (Japanese) # My Kite # Dance Like a Dragon # Number Limbo # Tortilla Song # Colors All Around # If You're Happy and You Know It # Music Is For Everyone # I Love You Gallery 10415596_1606539339586318_8332713018024203728_n.jpg 11013364_863375427065518_6681866586315531905_n.jpg 11745825_863375307065530_3222799182457411761_n.jpg 11326385_866083016814297_1162797133_n.jpg 11742722_863375333732194_741822931862083773_n.jpg 11760112_863375397065521_871069311062983551_n.jpg Barney Live pic.jpeg CK7ZHxWUAAADuvv.jpg 11253636_868270086576052_523987266527837083_n.jpg 11824998_868277963241931_8139517667077406344_n.jpg 11831756_868268046576256_6658642229684649368_n.jpg Barney Live 2015 Silly.jpg Meet & Greet 2015.jpg Barney Live 2015 Cast.jpg 11781873_1039947292682931_4352343075454550591_n.jpg 11794345_1039946226016371_1157683234764603364_o.jpg 19997606184_7a5d418275_o.jpg 20432149678_a6e0e922c4_o.jpg 20432151288_505d72e3d6_o.jpg 19999260793_63dcea8ecb_o.jpg 11875539_105090173178040_1087450004_n.jpg Videos Trivia * Most of the songs have been remixed in this live show. * Some of the songs mix their old and new arrangements to make a throwback-ish theme in this live show. * This is the first Barney Live show ever to not use the voice actors from the Barney & Friends Television series. Unfortunately, it is unknown who plays them at the moment. * The songs, The Welcome Song, Alouette, Oh Where, Oh Where Has Baby Bop Gone?, Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Blankey Gone?, The Goodbye Song and Tortilla Song return in this live show. * This is the third time "I Love You" is sung for 3 verses. *BJ appears before Barney. *The Barney doll appears in cartoon form in the beginning. External links You Can Vote For The Show To Continue Touring At: https://iwannabe.at/barney-live-world-tour/?fbOn=false Barney's Entrance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KUhKWTI7i4 Category:Barney Stage Shows Category:2015